Nomes
by Tati Skywalker
Summary: Como, de repente, o arrogante do Potter se tornou apenas James? E Evans, Lily? Na verdade, essas perguntas podem ser respondidas apenas com outra: Quando Severus se tornou Snape? Quando uma amizade está verdadeiramente perdida?


Você tem certeza de que não gosta de mim, Evans? Não é apenas de quem você pensa que sou? Que te dá direito de me julgar sem ao menos me conhecer primeiro?

Só para variar um pouco ele tinha razão, eu não o conhecia. Assim que o vi pela primeira vez, naquela cabine a tanto tempo atrás, fiz um julgamento apressado do que Severus tinha dito. Não falo com ele há dois anos, desde nossa bria no pátio sua patética tentativa de desculpar-se em frente ao salão comunal na mesma noite. Ainda assim, era como se suas opiniões ainda regessem minha vida, como faziam quando éramos mais novos. Eu não o via mais, mas ainda não estava pronta para me despedir de sua lembrança. Minha rixa com Potter era a única coisa que sobrara de nossa amizade. Desistir dela era aceitar que Severus jamais voltaria a ser quem ele foi. Essa, provavelmente, foi a causa de eu ter olhado com tanto desprezo para o moreno e ter dito com minha melhor voz de megera da Disney. "Conheço o suficiente."

Me senti perdida quando sai de nosso salão comunal. No que estava pensando? Devia ter ido para o meu quarto, já passava das nove. Respirei fundo. Eu _não ia_ voltar. Levei a ao peito, me sentindo mais calma enquanto tocava meu recém-adquirido distintivo de monitora-chefe. Me lembrei que tinha permissão para estar fora da cama e não estava fazendo nada de errado. Dei um passo, depois outro. Continuei andando, ainda focada na minha briga com Potter, sem perceber onde meus pés me levavam. Quando dei por mim, já estava no lago negro. Tecnicamente, eu não deveria estar ali, mas me sentei mesmo assim. Ninguém me questionaria. Havia, afinal, um lado bom em ser Lily-perfeita-Evans, mas eu já havia me cansado dessa imagem. Me lembrei de todas as vezes que Potter disse que eu deveria me soltar mais e eu o ignorei propositalmente. Abri um sorriso nostálgico. Como monitor chefe¹, ele não estava tendo muita diversão agora, estava? Mas ele provavelmente tinha razã por ter me distraído tanto, perdida em pensamentos, que demorei a ouvir os gritos, assim como as gargalhadas orgulhosas. Me levantei rapidamente, empunhando a varinha em seguida, para então ir na direção do barulho. Eu não havia ido parar na Grifinória por mero acaso. Quando passei pela cabana do Hagrid percebi que estava indo para a floresta proibida, mas foi só quando cheguei mais perto que reconheci os gritos. Alex Bell², um corvinal do quarto ano meio fissurado em coisas trouxas, estava implorando pela morte. Por um momento, isso me chocou. Alex amava a vida, mais do que todos. Mas, então entendi. A maldição cruciatus. Quem quer que fosse a estava usando. Dessa vez não levei tempo algum para compreender: Eu estava lidando com comensais. Me aproximei em silêncio da clareira onde estavam, até que os vi: Black, Lestrange,Malfoy, McNab. Não precisei olhar para descobrir quem seria o quinto integrante do grupo. Ah, Severus... Por que? Minha coragem me abandoou enquanto eu retrocedi, tentando pensar em um milhão de desculpas para seu comportamento enquanto via meu melhor amigo cuspir no garoto. "Entendeu agora porque não deve mexer conosco, amante de trouxas?" Em seguida, ele riu. Eu ofeguei para então, finalmente, entender o que James vinha me dizendo desde o quinto ano: Aquele não era mais Severus. Ele havia mudado, seduzido pelas artes das trevas. Ainda assim, eu não fiz nada para impedir que fossem embora. Levei o garoto at´a porta da ala hospitalar e o deixei lá. Não poderia dar explicações. Pensei em ir até o escritório de Dumbledore e relatar tudo que havia visto, mas eu simplesmente...não podia. Por pior que ele fosse agora, ele não merecia ser expulso depois de todo seu esforço. Não tão perto da formatura. Ainda assim, eu precisava falar com alguém. Alguém que me entendesse e não me julgasse. Alguém em que eu pudesse confiar e que não fosse fazer nada contra minha vontade. Alguém como... como...

Minha boca se contorceu em um sorriso enquanto eu corri desabalada até o salão comunal. Sabia que ele estaria lá. Ele sempre estava lá. Ele nunca ia dormir antes que eu estivesse a salvo em meu dormitório. Corri até ele e me joguei em seus braços e, quando ele me abraçou, eu me senti, pela primeira vez naquela noite, inteira. Pela primeira vez a ausência de Severus não doeu tanto em meu peito. James era como uma droga, mas eu havia perdido o medo de me viciar.

-Evans? – Ele perguntou. E eu descobri que não precisava falar nada. Bastava estar ali, com ele, que eu estaria bem. Ainda assim, he contei tudo. Ele apenas assentiu enquanto acariciava meu cabelo. Quando terminei meu relato, entretanto, senti que ainda lhe devia uma última explicação.

-James? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha a menção de seu nome, para então sorrir.

-Sim, Lily? – E eu gostei de como meu nome soou em seus lábios. Pareceu... certo.

-Você estava certo. – Ok, agora ele ficou realmente chocado. – E não te conheço muito bem. Mas conheço o bastante para saber que você não merecia ter sido tratado como foi, e eu sinto muito por isso. Gostaria de te dar uma chance...Se você ainda a quiser.

Me bastou olha em seus olhos para saber que eu tinha dito a coisa certa. Ele parecia uma criança em manhã de natal. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão feliz. "Sim" ele disse "Eu ainda a quero. Sempre quis, Lil." E quando nos levantamos e ele me desejou boa noite no caminho para nossos dormitórios, eu entendi. Eu estava vendo tudo ao contrário, não estava? Como Alice através do espelho. Agora eu finalmente tinha conseguido identificar quem era, realmente, o mocinho e quem era o vilão. Quem era meu amigo e quem estava contra mim. Quem era James Potter e quem era Severus Snape. Há muito ele deixara de ser apenas "Sev". Ele se tornara Seboso Snape. E da próxima vez que eu o visse, eu saberia disso Da próxima vez eu não hesitaria. Não com James ao meu lado.

¹ Em "a pedra filosofal" Hagrid revela que os pais de Harry foram monitores chefes em Hogwarts. Minha querida e amada Lia, entretanto, resolveu tirar a informação da história, traduzindo "Head boy and girl" para "alunos mais inteligentes". Vá entender.

² Qualquer semelhança com Alexander Gramm Bell (não) é mera coincidência.


End file.
